disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Juliet (Gnomeo
Juliet is the deuteragonist in the 2011 Touchstone Pictures film Gnomeo & Juliet. She is based on Shakespeare's Juliet. She is voiced by Emily Blunt. History She’s beautiful, delicate and pristine, at least according to her father, Lord Redbrick, the head of the Reds. As such, her place is right at the top of a grand fountain pedestal. Her accessory, a plastic red rose. Her best friend is a romance-obsessed frog named Nanette. But Juliet is just not cut out for this life as she longs to get her hands dirty in the garden alongside the rest of the Reds. She tries to outstrip the blue gnomes by getting a flower on top of a greenhouse, but after falling in love with the blue gnome Gnomeo. The film Juliet was first seen leaving her pedestal and climbing up a tree to get a better view of the Cupid's Arrow Orchid, a flower that was growing on top of the greenhouse in the abandoned garden. She was started by her father's calling of her name and fell off the branch, but landed safely on the ground by her acrobatic skills. She explain to her father that the orchid would put the blue garden to shame, but her father forbids her to retrieve it due to his overprotectness and her "delicateness." At night, she grabs a fishing pole from a sleeping gnome fisher and sneaks off to get the orchid, wearing a black sock as a disguise/camifrulge. When she got to the top of the greenhouse, she met Gnomeo face to face and it was love at first sight. The two playfully chase each other and tries to take the orchid. But when they fell into the pond, the water removes the sock from her and washes off the mud on Gnomeo, allowing them to see each other's hat colors; she was as shocked about Gnomeo being a blue gnome as Gnomeo was shocked about Juliet being a red gnome. Juliet ran as fast as could to get away from Gnomeo and bumped into Tybalt. When Tybalt ask if Juliet had seen Gnomeo, she lied to him saying that she haven't seen him at all. When Nanette noticed that Juliet returned empty-handed and was in a daze, Nanette guessed (and was right) that Juliet had met a boy. When Juliet tells her friend about Gnomeo and the fact that he is a Blue, Nanette tells Juliet that their love is doomed. Juliet, similar to the balcony scene, talks to herself as if she was talking to Gnomeo that she doesn't want their hat color to keep them apart. When Gnomeo appeared, wanting to see her again, Juliet worries that about her dad finding him and killing him. Juliet keep her dad busy while Nanette shows Gnomeo the way out. Juliet, wanting to see Gnomeo one last time, climbs on the fence (on Nanette's back) and came face to face with Gnomeo again, who brought her the orchid as a token of his love. Gnomeo and Juliet made an agreement to meet at the abandoned garden again at 11:45 a.m. After getting ready for her date, Juliet was on her way to meet Gnomeo when her father stops her and had her meet Paris, a geeky gnome, to set a companionship between them. Juliet, not wanting what Nanette called a "love triangle," has Nanette distracting Paris while she goes on the date with Gnomeo. During their date, Juliet and Gnomeo found a 1950s lawn mower and met Featherstone, the plastic flamingo. Juliet drives the mower and mows enough grass to make a giant heart with the G+J initials inside. Juliet confussed to Gnomeo that she had never driven a mower before and that her dad was overprotective. The couple decided to meet again at the same place tomorrow and departed for the day. Juliet was listening to Paris' rusty singing when she noticed that her friend Nanette was falling in love with him and Paris fell in love Nanette. Later, she saw Gnomeo coming into the garden from a hole that was dug under the mouth of the lawn hippo. Juliet ran up to see him only to find him pointing a weed killer at her. She realised that Gnomeo was actually going to spary weed killer on the red garden's prized turlips. Juliet angerly stormed away to the abandoned garden garden with Gnomeo following her, trying to explain that he was going to avenge the blue garden for the destruction of the wisteria. When their agrument caused them to yell at Featherstone, they went to find Featherstone to apalagize, only to find him in the shed where he explains that other people's hate had taken his love away. When Gnomeo decides that he and Juliet should never go back to their gardens, Juliet wasn't sure about leaving behind her old life, but than agrees because she loves Gnomeo with all her heart. The couple were about to kiss when Benny, Gnomeo's best friend, saw them together and ran away shocked. Juliet watched in horror as Gnomeo fights Tybalt in the allay to avenge Benny's loss of his hat; the fight ended up with Tybalt crashing into the wall despite Gnomeo's warning. Juliet defend Gnomeo when Tybalt's goons tries to avenge Tybalt by attacking Gnomeo, causing him to fall onto the road where a truck drove and appeared to smashed him. Juliet was heartbroken by Gnomeo's "death" and was glued onto her pedestal by her father and the red gnomes to keep her safe for good. When Benny brought the Terrafirminator to avenge Gnomeo, Juliet watched in horror as both sides of the garden fight each other, ruining each other's gardens. Juliet soon heard a familiar voice and turned to find Gnomeo, still alive and in one piece. Gnomeo ran onto the pedestal to try to free Juliet from the glue, but the Terrafrimator went out of control and crashed into the pedestal; Juliet tells Gnomeo to go, but he refuses because he loves her. When it seems like Juliet and Gnomeo were killed, Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry decided to end the faud for good. Lord Redbrick acciendently stepped on the switch that causes the pedestal's display to knock over the rocks, revealing that Juliet and Gnomeo were still alive. With both sides having peace and hamony, Juliet and Gnomeo were married and live happily together. Gallery Juliet Driving.jpg Juliet in disguise.jpg Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Gnomeo & Juliet Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Adults Category:Daughters Category:Gnomeo & Juliet characters Category:Gnomes Category:Objects Category:Touchstone Characters